Computing networks may utilize a number of different topologies. Some topologies, such as the hub and spoke model, are built towards a combination of control and efficiency, while other models, such as mesh networks, are built towards a combination of efficiency and redundancy. In order to update configuration data or push other types of data to a computing device that is several connections away from the source of the data, the data must travel via a number of other computing devices. In large computing networks, regardless of the topology utilized, the number of computing devices that must be used to pass data from the source to an end computing device can be in the double or triple digits.
In many instances, the computing device receiving the data must be able to trust that the data is genuine and has not been tampered with. As a result, the computing device must be able to verify the data itself, as well as the permission and authenticity of every single computing device through which the data was routed from the source. In large computing networks, this may require the verification and authentication of a significant number of computing devices, which may be significantly time consuming and must be performed repeatedly by every destination computing device. In an effort to reduce verification time, some networks are built to have a higher number of direct connections to the source, or to minimize the number of intermediate computing devices. However, this may require significant overhauling to computing networks, which may be impractical or in some cases impossible due to physical and resource limitations, and may also have greater weakness in the event of a failure or attack due to the lack of redundancy and high number of connections to the source or primary intermediate nodes.
Thus, there is a need for a technical solution to provide for more efficient and effective propagation of configuration data to computing devices in a computing network.